Return to Hell
by Mahichu
Summary: A relationship begins to form between Kyouichi and Tatsuma, but an emergency causes them and the others to go train in Kyoto. A secret is revealed and they see that the saying 'things are sometimes not as they appear' might not be so far from the truth. DISCONTINUED
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Majin Gakuen Kenpucho.

**P.s. If you are homophobic in any way then I recommend that you don't read this story. You have been warned. **

* * *

Prologue

Everything was quiet at Magami High School when a loud piercing scream filled the air. A flock of birds flew from a nearby tree from the loudness of the shriek.

"Horaiji!"

In a certain senior classroom located within the building, a blond haired woman with crystal like blue eyes was glaring at one of her students. Her face was red in anger and her fists were clenched together. The student behind all this rage was Horaiji Kyouichi, a dark brown haired teen with light brown eyes. He had a condescending look on his face as he looked at the teacher with his bokuto, his wooden sword, leaning lightly against his shoulder.

"What's wrong Maria-chan," he teased.

The blond teacher glared at him harshly. If looks could kill then Kyouichi would have already melted into a puddle on the floor.

"Stop calling me that! How many times do I have to tell you to call me Alucard-sensei!" she hissed, her left eye twitching from her repressed anger. Kyouichi opened his mouth to reply back, but a soft voice interrupted his response.

"Kyouichi," called another student from within the classroom.

Kyouichi went quiet and turned to the one who had spoken. A young man with grayish blue hair and dark blue eyes stared back at him. This man was Hiyuu Tatsuma, a new student who had transferred into the school even though it was his senior year. He considered to be Kyouichi's only close friend. This student had a habit of wearing a blue hood under his black school uniform.

Kyouichi sighed and went back to his seat, where he immediately turned his attention to the window.

Another student watched the exchange between the two teens with a small smile on her face. This person was Misato Aoi. She was currently the president of the Student Council at Magami High School. She had black hair and eyes and was known to be quite sensitive about not being able to help others. Not too long ago, she had been involved in an incident with the Bodhisattva Eye, which she possessed. It gave her the power to heal and revive the dead as well as control the aging process of a person.

"May we continue the class?" Aoi questioned.

Maria took a deep breath and then returned to her lesson.

* * *

"What did he do this time?" asked Sakurai Komaki, a girl with orange brown hair and dark brown eyes. She was the Captain of the Archery Club. This girl was also considered Aoi's best friend. The black haired girl in question was currently in front of her.

"Kyouichi just angered Alucard-sensei again," Aoi responded as she glanced at the teen, who was resting on a tree branch. It was one of his favorite places to relax.

"He's always so annoying," Sakurai grumbled.

"That's right!" yelled a muscled man as he barged into their conversation. This man was Daigo Yuuya. He was the Captain of the Wrestling Club. He had black hair and dark eyes. He was also an excellent cook and it was a well known fact that he had a large crush on Sakurai. Only Sakurai herself remained oblivious to it.

"Don't interrupt other people's conversation," Sakurai responded coldly. Yuuya recoiled slightly and backed away in disappointment.

The conversation between the girls continued and Yuuya inched away from them to find a way to sulk in piece.

Meanwhile, Kyouichi observed them from his seat high up in the tree. Tatsuma was with him and stared up at him from the ground.

"Kyouichi, you're more obnoxious then usual," Tatsuma called out. "Is something wrong?"

Kyouichi remained silent for a moment before he sighed and gave his friend a strained smile. This only caused Tatsuma's worry to increase.

"I just have a bad feeling about something. Call it intuition," Kyouichi responded as he jumped out of the tree and landed skillfully on his two feet. His turmoil filled expression softened when his eyes met Tatsuma's. An actual smile appeared on his face. "There's probably nothing to worry about. I'm probably looking into it too much."

"Kyouichi…" Tatsuma whispered.

Further away from the two, one of the teachers was kneeling in front of a cage full of rabbits, eating a carrot. He had brown hair and eyes, which he hid behind thick glasses. This man was Morihito Inugami. His eyes shifted to the two boys as he took a bite out of a carrot.

"Things are about to get very interesting around here," he whispered. Unfortunately, his voice was lost against the wind, causing his statement to remain unheard.

* * *

Please review. I hope you liked the prologue.


	2. The Hunt Begins

Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Kajin Gakuen Kenpucho.

* * *

Chapter 1 – The hunt begins

"What is it this time?" Kyouichi complained as he stood in an old antique shop with Tatsuma, Aoi, Yuuya and Sakurai. This shop belonged to Kisaragi Hisui, a man with long black hair and eyes. He presently served as a dealer of antiques for Aoi's family.

However, he was also from a family that killed demons since the days of the Tokugawa Shogunate. Even now he continued his family's duty. Ever since the five teens had received their special 'powers', he had guided them on how to use it.

"This time the enemy is powerful. Look at this," Kisaragi stated as he threw a newspaper article at Kyouichi's feet. Tatsuma quietly picked it up and read the article that he saw out loud.

"'It has not yet been decided who is behind these crimes, but police reports that the target range from young teenagers to middle aged adults. The bodies of the victims have been horribly disfigured and dismembered. The police have yet to find the perpetrator but they are doing everything in their power to find him…'" Tatsuma trailed off. Aoi's expression turned sad and she averted her eyes to the ground. Sakurai frowned.

"This doesn't seem like a paranormal incident. It's just a normal case so we should let the police handle it," Sakurai stated.

"Look at the picture of one of the bodies," Kisaragi said.

Kyouichi approached Tatsuma and looked over his shoulder to look at the image. The victim was a young adult. His left arm was missing and half of his body was petrified. His face was burned to the point that it was unrecognizable and his upper body was crushed as if something heavy had been dropped on him.

"That's just nasty," Yuuya commented as he scowled at the image. It was the type of image you would see in an M rated horror movie.

"How many victims were there so far?" Aoi asked.

"Thirty," Kisaragi answered.

"Thirty! That many!" Sakurai responded in surprise. This new villain had only been around for a few days and he already had that many kills. It was somewhat shocking.

"What's so special about this case? We'll just do what we usually do and kick ass," Kyouichi said, waving around his bokuto to prove his point.

"I sense that there's a deeper connection concerning this case that may cause some trouble," Kisaragi answered. Before anyone could say anything, Aoi stepped forward.

"We'll do our best!" she announced.

* * *

"I really wish Hime-chan hadn't accepted for all of us like this," Kyouichi muttered, referring to Aoi. Aoi came from a rich family and Kyouichi often spoke badly to her because of that fact.

Currently, Kyouichi and Tatsuma were roaming the streets in the hopes of finding this mysterious killer. The five teens had split into two groups and began their search.

Tatsuma smiled at Kyouichi's complaining.

"You might be saying that, but I don't hear you complaining," Tatsuma teased. Kyouichi huffed and remained silent. The hooded boy smiled and looked ahead. There was a comfortable silence between them until Tatsuma stopped in mid-step. Kyouichi followed his example.

"Kyouichi…we're friends, right?" Tatsuma asked.

"Yeah," Kyouichi replied quickly, not even bothering to think it over.

"If I told you something…strange…would you…" Tatsuma began. He reached up and tugged at his hoody in order to hide his face from view. Though, Horaiji could have sworn that he had seen a pink tinge to his friend's cheeks. "Would you hate me?"

"Strange? I've seen a lot of strange things in this world. Nothing you say can make me hate you," Kyouichi answered, not understanding the direction in which this conversation was heading.

"For awhile now, I've been thinking a lot. As a child, I never had any friends. The moment I met you, you accepted me and I really appreciate it. You even found out that I was adopted and it didn't bother you. I would like… to thank you. Thank you for being with me," Tatsuma stated. Kyouichi raised an eyebrow at the declaration.

"You're right. That was strange, but I don't hate you," Kyouichi announced as he threw one of his arms around Tatsuma's shoulder. "To be honest…I'm the same. There's something I haven't told you yet, but…I… never mind. It's not important."

Kyouichi released Tatsuma and began to walk away.

"Kyouichi!" he called out as he grabbed the gangster's hand.

Their eyes met.

Blue eyes held an unknown emotion that Kyouichi couldn't identify. He was sure that his own eyes reflected that same unknown feeling. Though, it was best if he didn't think about it at the moment.

"Tatsuma…I," Kyouichi began, but he was rudely interrupted by another voice.

"Get the hell away from him! Kyouichi is mine!" yelled the voice. Both boys looked up and saw another teenager standing on the roof. Tatsuma immediately let go of Kyouichi hand and glared at the newcomer.

"Who are you?" he asked.

The teen jumped off the roof and landed sloppily in front of Kyouichi. Now they were able to get a closer look at the stranger. He had black hair and eyes and wore faded blue jeans with an unzipped black jacket, which revealed a white t-shirt underneath. He ignored Tatsuma and approached Kyouichi, getting a little too close to the brunet for his comfort.

"What the hell! Who do you think you?" Kyouichi hissed as he jumped back and aimed his bokuto at his enemy.

"I am Yuuda Hei."

"Yuuda?" Kyouichi repeated.

"You don't remember me? That's too bad because I remember you very well. Afterall, we were fellow gangsters. Two people who knew the workings of the Tokyo Underworld," the stranger said. Kyouichi's eyes narrowed and he cautiously took a step back. He had a bad feeling about this guy.

"Get away from him," Tatsuma muttered dangerously. The two gangsters turned to the blue haired teen .

"No. Kyouichi is mine," Yuuda announced.

Tatsuma opened his mouth to say something , but something exploded at his feet and he was thrown backwards.

* * *

Not too far away, Yuuya, Sakurai, and Aoi heard the explosion. The three of them looked at each other, nodded and then took off in the direction of the blast.

* * *

"Tatsuma!" Kyouichi yelled when he saw the teen being blown backwards.

"I'm okay," Tatsuma shouted back. He had managed to jump back in time to avoid serious damage.

Kyouichi turned back to Yuuda and glared at him, completely angered by what he had done to his friend. Tatsuma quietly observed the pair, prepared to step in if Kyouichi needed help.

"What the hell is your problem?" Kyouichi hissed.

"I will not give him to you," Yuuda muttered as he glared at Tatsuma. Tatsuma glared back, but remained silent.

* * *

That's all for this chapter. So, now there's another person who's become obsessed with Kyouichi. Hope you liked this story. Please review.


	3. Death's Door

Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Majin Gakuen Kenpucho.

Sorry about the long wait. I started school again so I have less time to type up my stories.

* * *

Chapter 2 – Death's door

Kyouichi raised his bokuto and attempted to hit Yuuda, but the other teen easily twirled around and moved in front of Kyouichi. Yuuda placed his hand on top of Kyouichi's wrist and squeezed the joint, causing Kyouichi to let go of the bokuto.

"Let go," Kyouichi ordered.

"No." Yuuda moved so that his face was only a few centimeters away from the other teens. Kyouichi's eye widened and he tried to move back, but found that his body wouldn't move.

"Kyouichi!" Tatsuma shouted as he watched in horror as Yuuda slowly brought his lips to the other gangster's. The moment they were about to kiss, Tatsuma reacted and punched Yuuda in the face. The teen went flying into a nearby wall. At that moment, Kyouichi felt like a weight was lifted off of his shoulders and he was able to move again.

"Thanks Tatsuma," Kyouichi muttered as his posture slouched slightly.

"How dare you…" Yuuda murmured in a cold voice as he got back to his feet. He extended his hand and waited until an orb of flame appeared in his palm. He quickly threw the orb at Tatsuma, the flames growing larger as it passed through the air. Tatsuma smirked, thinking he would be able to dodge the attack, but the moment that he had to move, he found that his body had become unexpectedly heavy. His eyes widened as he realized that he wouldn't be able to dodge the orb because his body wouldn't move.

"Kyouichi…" he muttered, just as the fireball was about to hit him. It had grown to the size of a soccer ball and Tatsuma was sure that it would cause massive damage if it hit him.

"Tatsuma!" Kyouichi yelled.

The brown haired gangster jumped into the path of the fireball, protecting Tatsuma with his body. The flames came into contact with Kyouichi's back and the teen let out a hiss of pain. There was a quiet moment before the orb exploded on Kyouichi's skin. Tatsuma and Kyouichi fell to the ground from the force of the blow. The smell of burnt flesh filled Tatsuma's nose and he cringed, knowing that the smell was coming from Kyouichi.

"Kyouichi! Kyouichi!" Tatsuma called out as he sat up. Kyouichi didn't respond. There was a pained expression on his face and his teeth were clenched together. Tatsuma's eyes fell upon the burnt flesh on Kyouichi back. However, the burning didn't seem to be stopping. It was eating away at the healthy skin around the wound.

"Why?" Yuuda exclaimed. He took a step toward Tatsuma, but suddenly Sakurai, Aoi and Yuuya jumped down from the ceiling of a nearby building. Yuuda scowled and quickly escaped from the area before he was forced to confront the other teens.

"He's smart, not wanting to fight us. He knew he'd lose," Yuuya said.

"I don't think that's it. He didn't seem happy about something," Sakurai stated as she looked at the spot where Yuuda had stood.

"Horaiji-kun!" Aoi shouted in panic when she turned around. This caused the others to turn around and they were shocked by what they saw.

"What the hell happened?" Yuuya stated as he rushed to the boy's side. Tatsuma said nothing, moving so that Kyouichi's head rested on his lap.

"Forget about that for a moment! We need to get him to a hospital quickly!" Sakurai screamed, beginning to panic. "The skin around the wound is burning too. It's like it's eating away at his flesh."

"What's the nearest hospital?" Aoi asked, ready to cal 911.

"Not…the nearest one… Sakuragoaki Clinic…" Kyouichi managed to hiss through his pain.

"But it's so far away," Aoi mumbled in worry.

"Only… there," Kyouichi whispered, his eyes finally drifting shut.

"If that's what Kyouichi wants then that's what I'll do," Tatsuma announced as he stood up, bringing his friend up with him. Kyouichi's arm was put around Tatsuma's neck as the blue haired teen quietly began to hobble towards the hospital.

"Let me take him from you. He must be heavy since he's bigger than you," Yuuya offered as he looked at Tatsuma. Tatsuma looked up and lowered his hoody, revealing his eyes to the crowd.

"I'll carry him."

* * *

Once they reached the clinic, Kyouichi's condition had worsened. His skin was pale and clammy and his breathing was erratic.

"Is someone here? It's an emergency!" Sakurai shouted within the empty hospital. Soon the ground began to shake and a large woman appeared in their sights. She had brown hair and blue eyes. She was one of the few people who were well aware of the incidents around Tokyo. She was one of the doctors at the Clinic. She had the ability to heal those affected by demon powers and set up barriers. The doctor's name was Takako Iwayama. Another woman appeared by her side. She wore a nurse uniform with a white cap. This nurse had the ability to see ghosts and was an empath. Though, she was known to be a bit of an airhead who loved animals. Her name was Maiko Takomizawa.

Iwayama took one look at Kyouichi and she frowned. She turned to Maiko.

"Prepare the surgery room immediately. I'll need every single pain killed we have in the building," she ordered. Maiko nodded and rushed to do the task appointed to her. Iwayama then turned to Tatsuma. "Bring him to the surgery room."

Tatsuma nodded and headed to the room that he had been directed to. Once everything had been settled, Tatsuma returned to the others. Now all there was left to do was wait.

* * *

Four hours later, Iwayama exited the surgery room and then nodded at them.

"He's going to be alright," she announced.

Tatsuma and all the others let out a sigh of relief. Tatsuma, who had been standing since Kyouichi had been admitted, sat down onto the nearest chair.

"Now that we know that Kyouichi is going to be alright, can you tell us what happened?" Sakurai asked as she turned to Tatsuma. Iwayama stepped forward.

"I would also like to know how Kyouichi managed to get such a wound. I have known him since he was a child and have healed him many time, but this is the first time I've seen him actually on the brink of death," she explained. Tatsuma looked up at this.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"The burns afflicted to him were severe, but that wasn't what was worst. There seemed to be a special atomic compound within the flame that caused it to attack the healthy cells in his body. Many of his organs were failing because of the substance. If he had arrived any later, he would have died. It's a good thing that you brought him here. A regular hospital would have been unable to help him," Iwayama explained as she observed Tatsuma. The boy seemed to have gained a miserable expression on his face.

"He protected me. I wasn't able to move so he jumped into the way of the blast," Tatsuma whispered. "It's my fault he's like this."

"Don't worry about it. Kyouichi would have been very upset if something had happened to you," Iwayama stated. Tatsuma forced a smile on his face.

"Can I see him?" Tatsuma asked.

"Of course, all of you can," Iwayama stated as she looked at the five teens. They all smiled. "But you mustn't wake him."

Tatsuma shook his head.

"I want to see him alone," he said. Tatsuma didn't wait for a response and entered the hospital room. He closed the door behind him so that his privacy would be ensued. Tatsuma turned his gaze to the figure that was sleeping on the bed.

Kyouichi was still paler than usual, but his complexion looked better. He was shirtless, which showed off all the bandages that were wrapped around his torso. Tatsuma turned his attention to the beeping machines, which were attached to his friend's body. The constant beeping of the heart monitor proved that the teenager was alive.

Tatsuma reached for Kyouichi's hand, but pulled his hand back before their skin could touch. Tatsuma bent down and hid his face within the bed sheets. A small sob escaped his throat and his shoulder's shook.

"I'm so sorry…"

* * *

So Kyouichi almost died, but Iwayama was able to save him before he died. I hope you liked the chapter. Please review your comments.


	4. The Hunters become the Hunted

Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Majin Gakuen Kenpucho.

Here's the next chapter. Though I was a bit sad to see that I didn't get a review for my last chapter. I guess that means that it's not very interesting. Anyhow, I've decided to update even though I have lots of homework (don't wanna do my homework) to do. So, if your still interested in this story...please enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 3 – The hunters become the Hunted

The first thing that registered in Kyouichi's mind was the fact the soft voices that were speaking above him. He could barely make out the words they were saying.

"Why isn't he awake yet? I thought you said he would be okay. He's been unconscious for a week!" hissed the voice.

'_It sounds like Sakurai,' _Horaiji thought.

"He needs rest. He was at death's door," Iwayama's voice was heard.

Kyouichi groaned in protest and he slowly opened his eyes. The sunlight from the window nearby hurt his eyes.

"Someone turn the damn sun off," he grumbled.

"Only God can do that Kyouichi," teased a voice very close to him. Kyouichi smiled. He could practically hear the smirk within the voice. He turned his head and his eyes fell on Tatsuma.

"Tatsuma," he whispered.

Kyouichi tried to sit up, but a stab of pain ran up his spine and he was pushed back on the mattress by Tatsuma's gentle hands.

"Don't move. You're in pretty bad shape," Aoi stated as she appeared in the corner of Kyouichi's eye sight. Kyouichi relaxed and then closed his eyes. The sunlight was giving him a headache

"You almost died, you idiot!" Sakurai shouted.

"So?"

"Don't you care?" Sakurai yelled.

"I'm alive now. That's what matters," Kyouichi answered calmly. Iwayama cleared her throat and everyone looked at her.

"I want to speak to Kyouichi alone, if you please," Iwayama stated. Everyone nodded and left the room without any protest. Once they were alone, Iwayama turned to Kyouichi.

"You have no idea how close you were to death," she announced. Kyouichi quietly opened his eyes and then gazed into her blue orbs.

"It must have been an extremely close call for you to be lecturing me about it," Kyouichi answered. He shifted his eyes to the window, which allowed him a small glimpse of the outside world. "So I've been asleep for a week. It's kind of hard to believe."

"It's been a very stressful week for your comrades, especially Hiyuu-kun. He feels responsible for what happened to you. He barely left your side while you were in your comatose state. He was worried," Iwayama explained. Kyouichi smiled, a trace of happiness could be seen in his eyes.

"Tatsuma stayed by my side?" he whispered.

"That's not important at the moment," Iwayama began. "I have something for you." The doctor reached into one of the pockets of her lab coat and took out a small envelope. His name was written nicely on the envelope. Kyouichi's eyes went wide in shock as he recognized the handwriting.

"Is that…" Kyouichi began. Iwayama nodded and handed it to him. Kyouichi hesitated for a moment before he took it. He opened the letter and skimmed over the content. He crumbled the sheets after reading it and sighed.

"That's definitely troublesome. I wonder how they found out," Kyouichi whispered to himself.

"That's because I told them," Iwayama stated.

"What!"

"You know that I must inform them of something important like this when it happens," Iwayama explained. Kyouichi sighed and threw the sheets of paper into the trash bin.

"I'm tired. I'm going to take a nap," Kyouichi announced as he closed his eyes to sleep. Iwayama nodded and left the room.

* * *

An hour later, Tatsuma entered the room. He sat on the chair placed at Kyouichi's bedside and looked at the sleeping figure of his friend.

Suddenly something caught Tatsuma's eye. There was a crumpled sheet of paper in the waste basket. It was the only thing there so it stuck out to Tatsuma. He picked it up and neatly unfolded the edge.

He began to read.

_Dear Kyouichi, _

_I have heard of your recent hospitalization. I pray that it is not something too serious. It has been a long time since we have last seen each other, but I always worry for your safety. _

_Did you know that the cherry blossoms in the garden have finally blossomed? You once said that it made the garden look like paradise. I wish you were able to see what I see. When you are well, please consider visiting me. I miss you, _

_Kohaku_

"Kohaku?" Tatsuma repeated.

"Did you know it's rude to go through other people's trash?" came Kyouichi's voice. Tatsuma jumped out of chair, the letter slipping from his fingers and landing on the floor.

"You're awake!" he stated.

"I am."

There was silence between them for a moment.

"Is Kohaku your girlfriend?" Tatsuma was curious to hear the answer to the question. For some reason, he felt slightly jealous that this girl was speaking to Kyouichi in such an intimate manner.

"No…she's my sister." Kyouichi slowly sat up and rested his back on the pillows. Tatsuma stared at him in shock.

"Your sister?"

"Kohaku is my sister."

Tatsuma opened his mouth to say something, but a large earthquake suddenly shook throughout the building. Kyouichi attempted to get out of his bed, but he was quickly pushed back down by Tatsuma.

"I'll go check what's going on," he said. Tatsuma quickly left the room and rushed to the main entrance, where everyone else had gathered. "What's happening?"

"Someone's attacking the hospital. Iwayama-san has placed a barrier over the area, but it's only a matter of time before he manages to break through," Yuuya explained. He pointed to a small figure in the distance. Tatsuma squinted his eyes and then let shock run through his body.

"It's him!" he growled angrily. He would have been able to recognize that figure anywhere.

"You know him?" Sakurai asked.

"You might not have been able to get a good look at his face, but that's the man that injured Kyouichi," Tatsuma hissed as his eyes narrowed.

"What?"

"It's Yuuda Hei!"

* * *

So Yuuda has made an appearance at the hospital. How will things turn out? You'll find out in the next chapter. Please review your comments.


	5. Flee!

Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Majin Gakuen Kenpucho.

Sorry for the long break. I started school and it's been kind of hectic lately. I don't have as much time as I used to.

* * *

Chapter 4 – Flee!

"Yuuda Hei? He's the one who did this to Kyouichi?" Yuuya said as he stared at the figure who continued to pound onto the barrier.

"If he continues in that manner then the barrier won't hold," Iwayama stated. Her voice was strained because of the energy she was using to keep the barrier in place.

"We need to get him away from the hospital," Aoi said as she looked at each individual. The four teens nodded and rushed outside to face their new opponent. Yuuda stopped his tirade once he spotted them.

"Where's Kyouichi?" he asked.

"Resting," Tatsuma answered. Yuuda glared at the blue haired teen.

"Bring him to me. Kyouichi belongs to me and I won't allow him to be taken by you," Yuuda commented.

An unimpressed look appeared on Yuuya's face.

"He's a bit obsessed with Kyouichi, isn't he?" he whispered to the two girls at his side. "It's really creepy that someone could be so interested in Kyouichi."

"Kyouichi is interesting though," Tatsuma admitted.

"Anyways, let's get back to the matter at hand. Leave this place at once Yuuda!" Sakurai shouted angrily.

"No."

Tatsuma rushed forward and rammed his fist into Yuuda's stomach. The boy took a step back, clutching his stomach. Yuuda's eyes glowed red for a moment and Tatsuma felt the familiar weight being placed on his body once more. It felt like his whole body was too heavy to move.

"What's wrong Hiyuu-kun?" Aoi shouted.

"Can't move…" Tatsuma grumbled. Yuuda smirked and punched the hooded boy in the face. Tatsuma's body fell to the ground and he was unable to get back to his feet. Yuuda moved and moved so that his foot was on Tatsuma's neck. He applied some pressure and Tatsuma let out a chocking sound. Yuuya jumped towards Yuuda in an attempt to tackle him, but Yuuda's eyes flashed and Yuuya found himself floating in mid air.

"Daigo-kun!" Sakurai shouted as she stared at the boy who kept on rising into the atmosphere. She grabbed her portable bow and notched an arrow. She let the arrow loose, but as it was about to come into contact with Yuuda, it burst into flames and burned to ash before it could touch him.

"Damn!" Sakurai shouted as she notched another arrow. However, Aoi lightly touched her hand and shock her head.

"Don't…It'll just happen again," Aoi explained. She turned towards Yuuda and extended her hand. She closed her eyes and concentrated her energy into her attack. Suddenly an invisible blast forced itself into Yuuda and he was pushed off his feet. Yuuda glared at the girl and then sent a wave of flames towards the black haired girl. Aoi immediately raised a shield, but the flames were too much for her. With a small cry, she was thrown backwards, rolling on the ground and putting out the flames that had caught her clothes.

"Aoi!" Sakurai shouted.

Yuuya tried to struggle against his weightless prison, but there was nothing he could do. He was now getting dangerously high.

Yuuda smirked and approached Tatsuma again. He was about to ram his foot into the teens neck again when a slash of chi slammed into him. The slash pierced Yuuda's skin and left behind a heavily bleeding wound. Everyone turned their attention to the Sakuragoaki Clinic entrance. Kyouichi was leaning heavily against Iwayama. His arm was around her neck. In his other hand, his bokuto was being grasped tightly, the wooden stained with the owner's blood.

"Kyouichi!" both Yuuda and Tatsuma shouted at the same time.

Kyouichi glared at Yuuda.

"Leave," he ordered.

Yuuda opened his mouth to protest, but he quickly shook his head and smiled.

"Okay. I'll come back to see you later," he announced. He then disappeared within a pillar of flames. Yuuya was immediately dropped from the air. Instead of falling to his death, Yuuya fell on top of Tatsuma.

"Sorry Hiyuu-kun," Yuuya apologized as he removed himself from the other boy. Tatsuma didn't respond. His eyes were captured by the form of Kyouichi, who was breathing heavily. Tatsuma immediately rushed to his side while Sakurai and Yuuya went to Aoi to see if she was alright.

"I told you to stay in bed," Tatsuma stated as he observed Kyouichi's figure.

"It's a good thing that I didn't listen or else your asses would have been handed to you," Kyouichi responded. He untangled his arm from around Iwayama's neck and limped towards the two teens who were coddling Aoi on the ground. Tatsuma followed worriedly, ready to catch Kyouichi if he were to fall. Iwayama tailed behind them. When they reached the others, Kyouichi sat down on the pavement and took a deep breath.

"Thanks for saving us, Horaiji-kun," Aoi mumbled as she sat up. She hadn't sustained much damage, but her clothes many holes in them now.

"As usual, I have to look after all of you," he responded as he scowled. No one was sure if it was because of his anger directed towards them or because of the pain that was throbbing throughout his body.

"You all seemed to have been badly defeated by your enemy," Iwayama stated. She looked at Kyouichi. "Yuuda Hei has grown much since the last time I've seen him."

"You know him?" Kyouichi stated.

Everyone turned towards the two, heavily interested in the topic being discussed.

"Of course I do. Don't you remember?" Iwayama questioned. When Kyouichi shook his head, Iwayama continued. "When you were younger, Yuuda used to come here all the time to see you. You must have been in grade school at the time. You would always complain that he wouldn't leave you alone. The next year, when you joined a gang, he tried to follow you, but he was rejected. Don't you remember? You told the leader to spare his life when the gang began to beat him. You brought him here for me to take care of him. After that he disappeared." Kyouichi stared at the woman in surprise.

"That little weakling and this obsessed freak are actually the same person? That's somewhat disturbing," Kyouichi stated.

"At least now we know why he has that unhealthy obsession for Kyouichi, but that still doesn't help us. We can't defeat him. Obviously he's the one who's been causing all the incidents around here. What are we going to do?" Yuuya inquired. "We can't fight someone who can stop all of our movements."

"He controls gravity," Tatsuma announced. Everyone turned to look at him. "I realized it after he used it on me again. He can increase or decrease the effect gravity has on a person."

"There still remains one more problem. You should all begin training to hone your skills if you hope to defeat Yuuda. I know exactly the place where you can train. It would be perfect. Though it happens to be located in Kyoto," Iwayama explained. Her blue eyes fell onto Kyouichi and he instantly realized the meaning behind her words. He quickly shook his head, his own eyes widening.

"No! Absolutely not! I refuse!" Kyouichi shouted.

"What?" Yuuya asked.

"The place I speak of is…"

"Don't say it!" Kyouichi yelled.

"The Horaiji Temples."

* * *

It seems like Kyouichi really doesn't want to go to these temples for some reason. The reason why will be explained in the next chapter. Please review your comments.


	6. Horaiji Household

Hey everyone. I'm really really sorry for the long wait. I've just been freakishly busy the past while. I'll try to find time to update, so please don't get mad if I just disappear for long period and then randomly come back for some time.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Majin Gakuen Kenpucho.

* * *

Chapter 5 – Horaiji Household

"Horaiji Temple?" Sakurai repeated. She turned her brown eyes to Kyouichi. "Your family owns a temple?"

"They own much more then just a temple. The Horaiji estate is vast and contains many old buildings," Iwayama explained calmly. Kyouichi glared at her. Yuuya gave him a condescending look.

"That's quite an interesting thing to hear. You've been bullying Misato-san for being rich and then we hear that you're in the same position as her," he stated. Everyone was quiet, but they could feel the tension that surrounded Kyouichi.

"This had nothing to do with you! I gave up that life a long time ago. I ran away from that estate and came here for refuge. I have not returned to that place since," Kyouichi growled angrily. He turned to Yuuya, his eyes flashing dangerously. "Do not speak of things that you are not able to understand!"

"Kyouichi," Iwayama scolded.

The brown haired teen went quiet, but he continued to glare at Yuuya.

"Kyouichi, you don't have a choice in the matter. You will be returning home of you wish to or not. At the temple, you will be allowed to train with the help of the priestess. The Horaiji clan cannot refuse you if Kyouichi is with you because he is the clan heir," Iwayama explained as she stared at said teen.

Kyouichi stood up and growled, knowing he wouldn't be able to get out of this. Tatsuma immediately went beside him.

"Fine since it seems that I don't have a choice in the matter. You better be here with all your things packed early tomorrow morning," Kyouichi answered as he limped back into the clinic. Tatsuma followed him closely behind.

* * *

The next morning, Tatsuma, Aoi, Yuuya and Sakurai arrived at the clinic like Kyouichi had instructed them to. Kyouichi was already waiting for them outside, wearing his usal black school uniform and his bokuto leaning lazily on his shoulder. Upon seeing his friend, Tatsuma rushed forward and gave his friend a worried look.

"Are you sure you should be moving about?" he asked.

"The old woman used her healing powers to close up my wounds. I'm just a little sore," Kyouichi admitted as he walked towards the others. "Time to go!" he announced and then he turned around and walked away without a word.

They headed towards the train station and quietly got on. Kyouichi tried to sit a bit farther away from the others. Tatsuma could tell that his friend was extremely tense. The blue haired teen stood and wandered over to the free seat beside Kyouichi.

"Why don't you want to go home?" Tatsuma questioned. He would have been overjoyed at the opportunity of seeing his parents again, but he guessed that things were different for Kyouichi.

"It's complicated."

"We have time. The train doesn't arrive in Kyoto for a few hours," Tatsuma stated. Kyouichi sighed and finally turned his attention to his friend.

"I couldn't take it anymore. It was all about rules and power back there. I never truly enjoyed myself. I was restricted from doing many things like talking to other kids my age or having fun. With that type of pressure, it was only a matter of time before I snapped. I ran away from there and went to Iwayama's place. I haven't gone back since and I was hoping I never would. I like freedom too much to give it back," Kyouichi explained calmly. Tatsuma couldn't help but agree. Too much responsibility had been placed on him as a child. Of course he would try to get away from it all.

"I can't blame you for leaving," Tatsuma stated. He could already tell that Kyouichi's confession had allowed him to relax.

"I don't regret doing it," Kyouichi answered. The rest of the train ride was passed in a comfortable silence. By the time they reached Kyoto, most of the groups had fallen asleep. Tatsuma and Kyouichi were the only ones who managed to stay awake the whole time.

"Get up!" Kyouichi shouted as he stomped over towards the three sleeping teenagers. Tatsuma watched with a small smile on his face. He could tell that Kyouichi was trying to act normally, but he could easily see through the ruse.

"Let me sleep some more," Yuuya mumbled.

"Up, now!" Kyouichi growled.

Aoi yawned tiredly and looked at the gangster with sleepy eyes.

"We're already here?" she asked.

"Yes! So get moving!"

All the teenagers quickly got to their feet and rushed off the train before Horaiji completely lost his temper on them. Without a word, Kyouichi led them towards the Horaiji compound, which was extremely isolated from the city. It was already dark when they finally reached the estate.

As they stood before the large wooden double doors of the entrance, Kyouichi turned to his four companions.

"I'm warning you, there are strange things that happen within these walls. Don't let yourself wander or else…" Kyouichi left the words hanging in the air. Once he was sure his message was understood, he turned to the door and reached for the knob. Once the door was open, he took a deep breath.

"I'm home!" he yelled.

Suddenly there was utter silence in the estate. Sakurai took a step back as footsteps were suddenly heard approaching. Not even crickets were heard.

"For some reason, this doesn't feel very welcoming," she muttered.

"Because it isn't," Kyouichi replied.

The footsteps were approaching faster and suddenly, out of a nearby building, a figure emerged carrying a lantern. With what little light was available, the party could see that it was a girl. She appeared to be younger than Kyouichi. There was a smile on her face as she tried to catch her breath from all the running she had done. She wore a plain white yukata, which probably meant she had been in bed when Kyouichi had called.

"Kyouichi!" she shouted as she dropped the lantern and flung her arms around the gangster's neck. Thankfully, Tatsuma was able to catch the lantern before it shattered on the floor. Kyouichi awkwardly hugged the girl back and for some reason, Tatsuma felt a spark of jealously arise from within him at the sight. The girl pulled away from Kyouichi, her smile twice as big as it had been before.

Suddenly light all around the compound began to turn on with extra lighting; everyone was now able to make out the girl's features. She had waist long black hair, which seemed darker than Aoi's and her eyes were an amazing shade of amethyst. She radiated an aura of playfulness and gentleness.

The girl turned to Tatsuma and the others and then gave them a small bow.

"My name is Horaiji Kohaku. It's written with the character for Amber. I'm Kyouichi's little sister. It's a pleasure to meet you," she announced, a smile still on her face.

* * *

So we finally met Kohaku. There'll be more in the next chapter. Hopefully you liked this chapter.


End file.
